universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Izuku Midoriya
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Forsaken Arc *Justice Arc *Infinite Arc *Reckoning Arc *Revelations Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc *Diamond Arc Relationship Family Members *Hisashi Midoriya (father) *Inko Midoriya (mother) *Ochaco Uraraka (wife) **Nana Midoryia (daughter) **Toshinori Midoryia+Uraraka (son) Friends *Toshinori Yagi (idol/mentor) *Shota Aizawa (teacher) *Katsuki Bakugo (rival) *Shoto Todoroki (rival) *Tenya Iida (rival) *Tsuyu Asui *Fumikage Yokoyami *Mei Hatsume *Minoru Mineta *Mezo Shoji *Ken Kaneki *Akira Kurusu *Rex Salazar *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Cuphead *Wallace Maverick *Kenneth Diesel *Nick Ramos *Clemont *Bumblebee *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Yuya Heiwa *Lincoln Loud *Thanos *Asta *Yuno *Manny Rivera *Marinette Dupain-Cheng *Adrien Agreste *Star Butterfly *Monika *Star-Lord *Makoto Naegi *Yusaku Fujiki *Mikey Simon *Dipper Pines *Hajime Hinata *Gangsta Overload *Meliodas *Takashi Komuro *Randy Cunningham *Aerrow *Corrin *Bloom *Issei Hyoudou *Chiro *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Huey Freeman *Jake Long *Coven Spartan *Tomura Shigaraki *Miles Morales *Gwen Stacy *Sebas Tian Enemies *Thanos *Madame Odius *Brax *Kurogiri *Nomu *Reaper *Doomfist *Shockwave *Ultron *Bill Cipher *XANA *Starscream *Ainz Ooal Gown *Meta Knight *Roboppy *Demiurge *Captain Marvel Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 4 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 5 (Debut, Emerald), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Both), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Quirk (Hero Deku) / Quick/Shadow (Shadow Deku) *Ultimate Form: Full Cowl 100% *Chain Attack: Delaware Smash / St. Louis Smash *Heart Heat Attack: Manchester Smash / Blackwhip Manchester Smash *Grand Heat Attack: 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash *Enraged Taunt - Powerless King *Disgusted Taunt - Self-Damaged *Black Execution - Plus Ultra Justice *Soul Exchange - One-For-All Voice (Pure Gift) / All-For-Ine Voice (Power-Up) *Heat Driver - Helper / Motivator *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / Past Alternative Colors *Green/White (Normal) *Blue/Yellow (All Might) *Red/Black (Spider-Man) *Black/Blue (Asta) Quotes Selection *Deku: Go beyond, Plus Ultra! *Deku: Don't worry, I am hero! *Shadow Deku: ... *Shadow Deku: *Scream* *Fallout Deku: My goal is needed for my full life. *Fallout Deku: My Hearts is Calling for Justice. Soul Exchange Normal Deku Offering: The offering of All Might, is passed onto yourself! Pure Gift: Don't worry, this gift will be used for our victory! Good Influence: This good will, It's...impactful. Power-Up: I'll step up to the challenge! Evil Influence: What is this? The darkness? Beast Unleashed: What the? I....I can't control myself! Shadow Deku Offering: *Scream* Pure Gift: ...!!! Good Influence: ...! Power-Up: ... Evil Influence: ...? Beast Unleashed: *Scream* Intro Dialogue Normal Deku: The Symbol of Peace, Deku, Arrive. It’s time to serve justice to you! Vs. Self *Deku: I look like the result of this! *Deku: It’s like an cross dimensional battle! *Deku: No way! We neèd to fix this! Vs. Shadow Deku *Deku: What That? Who are you? *Shadow Deku: *Scream* *Deku: What! Anti! O-O Vs. Katsuki *Deku: Kachan! It's been forever since we battle. *Katsuki: That don't be anymore false finisher anymore Deku? *Deku: OK, I'm scared...right now... Vs. Shoto *Deku: We're back together, since the Sport Festival. *Shoto: I'm promise, I don't hold back anymore. *Deku: OK! Let's go! Vs. Arata II (H) *Deku: Arata, you're fine with this? *Arata II: Yeah, it's an joy of understand power. *Deku: I promise you, I'm not like my past self. Vs. Arata II (V) *Deku: Please Arata, return to Hectare for everyone's sake. *Arata II: I already lose the meaning to become an hero anymore. *Deku: You're not the only one who deal with loss. Vs. Tomura 1 *Deku: We finally here, the ultimate passer of One For All and All For One. *Tomura: All in the end, you end up like the rest. *Deku: No, you're going to pay for your crimes. Vs. Tomura 2 *Deku: I made an promise to All Might, you're coming with me. *Tomura: Why do I have to follow you so easily? *Deku: Because you're lost your family way because of All For One. Vs. Nomu *Deku: No way, you're back to life! *Nomu: *Roar* Vs. Thanos 1 *Deku: I'm not going to left half of the world get erase by you... *Thanos: Balance is something that keep the world away someday. *Deku: That's not going to happen in my watch. Vs. Thanos 2 *Deku: Wh-Why did you alway return? I already defeated you! *Thanos: You have my respect, Skulls. I hope they remember you in the afterlife. *Deku: I knew I should have just destroyed all of the infinity stones! O-O Vs. Madame Odius 1 *Deku: I can't forget the damage you cause to All Might. *Odius: I hope Brax injured him brutality. *Deku: You know what, let's skip the talking. Vs. Madame Odius 2 *Deku: Why did All Might have to die? He was retired. *Odius: Like I say, The game's not over yet. *Deku: At least he's with me inside his quirk! Vs. World Destroyer *Deku: You...You Imprisoned me for more than 3 years! *World Destroyer: That’s How Despair Work... *Deku: Despair can died for all I care! Vs. Kirito *Deku: You turn your back on the heroes for their? *Kirito: Asura’s Wish will be grant in the New Era. *Deku: She would hated the monster you have become... Vs. Starboy 1 (Victory) *Deku: You don’t turn your back on the people their idolize... *Starboy: Humanity is the reason I become evil... *Deku: No wonder Stocking left you! >:( Vs. Starboy 2 (Victory) *Deku: Shoto didn’t deserve the fates you handled him. *Starboy: He wasted life enough... *Deku: No, he evolve past his powers! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Quirk Category:UA Student Category:Hectare Warrior Category:Fighter Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Fighting Tournament Category:Last Survivor